Erza's boyfriend ?
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Erza who refuses a mission with Team Natsu and who is seen with a handsome blond haired-man... What is the meaning of that? Lucy and Happy have their own idea... Will maybe include tiny hints of Grayza.
**Heeey dear readers! Here is a story which I sarted writing more than a month ago. It's to wait for the following chapter of FCF and the drabble collection which I just have to wait for my beta to check them :D**

 **I have no idea how it will end but I hope you'll like it anyway.**

 **Have a good reading!**

* * *

"Why didn't Erza come with us?" lamented Lucy.

"We don't need her! By the way, I could have dealt with it alone; that icy pervert could have stayed at the guild!" shouted Natsu.

"Say that again!" exclaimed the ice mage.

"That's what I said... Why didn't Erza come? She would have been able to shut them up..." complained Lucy.

"Speaking of Erza, isn't it her over there, with the good looking-guy with blond hair?" asked Happy while pointing at two people with his paw.

Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and looked at where the exceed was pointing out. Indeed, it was the requip mage with a young man who was unknown to them.

"He's a stunner!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I have never seen him before, and yet, he seems familiar..." said Gray, squinting his eyes to see the stranger better.

"We just have to ask Erza who he is!" cried out Natsu while heading toward their friend.

Lucy barely held him back, trying to hide him behind a bush.

"The hell, Lucy?!"

"Idiot! You can't just go to see them now!"

"Why not?"

"Because we would obviously be bothering them!"

"And why would we be bothering them?" asked Gray.

Lucy sighed.

"You guys really are boys! They are dating!"

"How do you know that?"

"Why would Erza refuse to go on mission with us? Because she has a date with a handsome guy!"

"And what about Jellal?" asked Gray.

"Jellal is not here, while this knockout guy is. Besides, I don't think she still loves him,"

"But she could have had something else to do other than date this guy," said Happy.

"Well, I wasn't sure about it until I saw them entering Fairy Hill..."

"What?! When?!" exclaimed Happy and Gray.

"A second ago,"

"But it doesn't mean anything," said Gray.

"We don't care about it! I wanna know if he's strong or not!" yelled Natsu, on fire.

"I wanna know if they are going out together... I just have to pretend to visit Erza!" suggested Lucy.

"I wanna know too," exclaimed Happy, chuckling.

"I'm going home," said Gray.

"What? Don't you wanna know who this blond-haired guy is ?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, they must be about to do something dirty," implied Happy.

"You shouldn't meddle in others's business, you know. Especially your friends'," replied Gray.

"Oh, I see. You're scared to discover that he's way cooler than you," teased Lucy and Happy.

"OK! I'll come!" Gray gave up, just wanting to be left in peace.

The blonde and the exceed looked at each other, chuckling. It was so easy to make fun of him...

They went to Fairy Hill and once they were in front of Erza's door, they recapped what they were to do.

"Alright, we just have to pretend we came to get some news," explained Lucy. "Natsu, be careful and don't say stupid things that could betray us, alright?" she said to the dragon slayer.

"I never say stupid things! I'm not like that popsicle."

"What d'you say?!"

"Guys! Calm down or else Erza will uncover us."

Lucy arranged her hair and knocked on the door. They heard some noise on the other side of the door and after about twenty seconds, Erza opened it for them.

She seemed uneasy, as if they had disturbed her.

"Lucy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Hum... We just... We just wanted to say you hell-"

"Where is he?! I wanna fight him!" yelled Natsu.

Lucy sighed. What didn't he understand in 'don't say stupid things' ?

"Who are you talking about?" asked Erza.

"Nobody! We didn't see anything! We did not see you entering here with a man!" Lucy hurried to say while putting her hand on Natsu's stupid mouth.

"Lucy, are you okay? You guys are hiding something from me," said Erza, frowning.

"W-we're not concealing anything."

"Let me meet him!" yelled Natsu, managing to get away from Lucy's hold. He entered the room, bumping into Erza in the process, and looked for the stranger they had seen earlier.

"You can't hide from me, I'm a dragon slayer with an incredible sense of smell, you know," he said to the unknown man, wherever he could be hiding while sniffing the air.

"Natsu..." Erza started to say, a black aura emanating from her. "Don't you know it is rude for a boy to enter a girl's room without being allowed to do so?"

The pink-haired boy started to sweat.

"D-didn't you allow me?"

"I don't remember so," she headed toward the dragon slayer while invoking a sword. She looked at him as if to give him time to say his prayers and threw him in the air. Then, she turned toward the rest of her friends who left without further ado.

Erza made her sword disappear, closed the door of her room and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and sighed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked toward the first armour room.

"You can get out of here now,"

A few seconds later, a young man with blond hair was standing in front of her... half naked.


End file.
